The present invention relates generally the performance of net-searching operations through the use of a mobile station operable in a radio communication system, such as a cellular communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface, and an associated method, by which to facilitate initiation of the net-searching operations at a mobile station. Search patterns, entered by a user of the mobile station, are selectably stored at the mobile station. If the same net-searching operation is subsequently to be performed, the search pattern is retrieved and reused. Thereby, the user of the mobile station does not need to re-enter the same search pattern to repeat the net-searching operation.
A communication system is formed, at a minimum, of a transmitting station and a receiving station interconnected by a communication channel. Communication signals generated by the transmitting station are transmitted upon the communication channel, thereafter to be received by the receiving station.
A radio communication system is a communication system in which at least a portion of the communication channel is formed of a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Increased mobility of communications is permitted, as a fixed or hard-wired connection is not required to be formed between the transmitting and receiving stations.
A cellular communication system is an exemplary radio communication system. A subscriber to a cellular communication system, when positioned at a location within an area encompassed by network infrastructure of the cellular communication system, is able to communicate by way of the system through the use of a mobile station. A mobile station includes radio transceiver circuitry capable of transceiving radio signals communicated upon radio channels formed between the mobile station and the network infrastructure of the communication system.
The network infrastructure of a cellular communication system includes spaced-apart, fixed-site base stations which also include radio transceivers capable of transceiving the communication signal with the mobile stations operable in the system. Each fixed-site base station defines a cell, and as a mobile station used by a subscriber travels between cells defined by successive ones of the base stations, uninterrupted communication by way of the mobile station is possible by handing-over communications from one base station to another. Because of the positioning of the base stations, only relatively low-power signals are required to be generated to effectuate communications between a mobile station and a base station. And, the same channel frequencies are reusable at spaced-apart locations throughout the area encompassed by the cellular communication system, thereby to relatively efficiently utilize the bandwidth allocated to a cellular communication system.
In spite of the relatively efficient utilization of the bandwidth allocated to a cellular communication system, the allocated bandwidth is sometimes a limiting factor in the communication capacity of a cellular communication system. To increase the communication capacity of the communication system, the allocated bandwidth must be more efficiently utilized.
Utilization of digital communication techniques provides a manner by which to more efficiently utilize the bandwidth allocated to the communication system. Through the use of digital techniques, for instance, the same frequency band can define two, or more, channels, thereby doubling, or more, the communication capacity of the frequency band.
The use of digital communication technique has permitted the introduction of communication services involving the communication of non-voice data by such cellular, and other radio, communication systems.
Non-voice data is communicated, e.g., during the performance of information retrieval services, of which net-searching operations are exemplary. In a net-searching operation, a searcher forms a search pattern and provides the search pattern to a search engine, sometimes referred to as a web browser. In conventional wireline systems, the searcher typically enters a search pattern at a computing station, such as a personal computer. The computing station is connected, typically by way of the Internet, to a remote server at which a web-browser search engine is resident. The search engine performs a search and returns search results, also typically by way of the Internet, to the computing station at which the search pattern originated. The search results are then displayed at the computing station.
With increases in the computing capacities of mobile stations as well as their capacity to communicate utilizing digital communication techniques, some mobile stations are capable of network-type communications, such as by way of the Internet. That is to say, communication signals formatted to permit their communication by way of Internet connections are able to be communicated by the mobile stations, transmitted upon a radio link to network infrastructure of the cellular communication system and thereafter by way of Internet connections to another location.
For instance, a user of such a mobile station is able to enter search patterns at the mobile station to initiate performance of a net-search operation. The search pattern is entered, typically, by utilizing a keyboard which forms a portion of the mobile station. Unlike conventional computing stations, such as personal computers, which typically utilize a conventionally-sized entry keyboard, mobile stations typically utilize much smaller-sized keyboards to maintain the portability of such mobile stations. Because of the smaller size of the keyboard generally utilized at a mobile station, keystroke entry of data, such as the search pattern, by a user is not as easily effectuated as with conventionally-sized keyboards.
A user entering a search pattern might enter the same search pattern on different occasions. That is to say, the user of the mobile station might enter a search pattern a first time and, subsequently, wish to have the same search performed at a later time. Subsequent performance of the same search conventionally necessitates re-entry of the same search pattern. While at a conventionally-sized keyboard, such re-entry of the search pattern does not require significant effort. When such entry is necessitated at a smaller-sized keyboard of a mobile station, the inconvenience of such re-entry is somewhat greater.
If a manner could be provided by which to reduce the effort required to re-enter a search pattern, improved convenience of operation of a mobile station, or the like would result.
It is in light of this background information related to mobile stations that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides a user interface, and an associated method, for a mobile station operable in a radio communication system, such as a cellular communication system.
Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, improved convenience of use of the mobile station by a user to enter search patterns to effectuate a net-searching operation is facilitated, thereby increasing the ease of use of the mobile station pursuant to such a communication service.
In one aspect of the present invention, search patterns, entered by a user of the mobile station pursuant to a net-searching operation, are selectably stored at the mobile station. If the same net-searching operation is subsequently to be performed, the search pattern, previously stored, is retrieved. Once retrieved, the search pattern is reused pursuant to the subsequent net-searching operation. Because of the retrieval of the previously-stored search pattern, the user of the mobile station need not re-enter the entire search pattern. Ease of use of the mobile station, typically including a small-sized entry keyboard, is thereby facilitated.
In one implementation, the mobile station includes a storage element for storing a plurality of search patterns, entered by a user of the mobile station. The user elects to store the search pattern subsequent to its entry by the user by way of the keyboard of the mobile station. Selection is made by the user, for example, by appropriate actuation of an actuation of the keyboard of the mobile station. When detection of the appropriate keyboard entry is made, the entered search pattern is stored at a storage element. Selection to store the entered search pattern is made at any time subsequent to its entry by the user. That is to say, the user is able to select storage of the entered search pattern prior to transmission of the search pattern to a web browser search engine, or subsequent to receipt from the web browser search engine of the results of the net-searching operation. The user is thereby able to elect selection of the storage of the search pattern subsequent to a determination by the user that the search pattern produces desired results.
In another implementation, the storage element is capable of storing a plurality of search patterns, each search pattern selected for storage by the user of the mobile station or otherwise resident in the storage element. Indicia of each of the search patterns stored at the storage element is displayable upon a user display of the mobile station. The display of the indicia upon the user display is generated responsive, for instance, to appropriate user actuation of the actuation keyboard of the mobile station to request such a display. The user thereafter selects, from the display of indicia of the search patterns stored at the storage element, retrieval of a selected one of the search patterns. Effectuation of the selection is also made, for instance, by appropriate actuation of an actuation key of the keyboard of the mobile station. Upon selection of retrieval of the selected search pattern, the search pattern is retrieved from the storage element. The search pattern is then transmitted by the mobile station, over a radio link formed with network infrastructure of the radio communication system in which the mobile station is operable, and then routed to a web browser server at which a web browser search engine is located. The net-searching operation is performed, and the results are returned to the mobile station to be displayed on the user display thereof. Retrieval of the search pattern, earlier-stored at the storage element of the mobile station, obviates the need of the user to input, by way of a small-sized keyboard of the mobile station, the string of characters of which the search pattern is formed. Improved convenience of operation of the mobile station at which to initiate performance of net-searching operations is thereby provided.
In an exemplary implementation, the mobile station is operable in a cellular communication system, such as a cellular communication system operable pursuant to a CDMA (Code-Division, Multiple-Access) or TDMA (Time-Division, Multiple Access) communication scheme. A user interface is provided for the mobile station and includes an actuation keyboard actuable by a user to input alphanumeric characters which, when entered, form a data sequence defining a search pattern. The search patterns are selectably stored at a storage element to be later retrieved from the storage element. The user interface further includes a user display for displaying the characters entered by the user pursuant to actuation of selected keys of the actuation keyboard. The user display is further operable to display search results provided to the mobile station pursuant to net-searching operations performed responsive to the search patterns generated at the mobile station, and sent elsewhere. Indicia of the search patterns selectably stored at the storage element are also displayable upon the user display. Responsive to display of the indicia, a user is able to cause retrieval of a search pattern stored at the storage element, again, through appropriate actuation of an actuation key of the keyboard actuator. The retrieved search pattern is reusable to initiate performance of a net-searching operation defined by the search pattern without necessitating the user to again enter the characters of the data sequence forming the search pattern.
In these and other aspects, therefore, user interface apparatus, and an associated method, is provided for a mobile station operable in a radio communication system. The mobile station is operable at least to generate search patterns pursuant to net-searching operations. Each search pattern is formed of a data sequence. The user interface apparatus facilitates the net-searching operations initiated by a user of the mobile station. A storage element is selectably operable to store at least a first search pattern entered by the user pursuant to a first net-searching operation. A retriever is coupled to the storage to receive a request by the user to retrieve a selected search pattern of the at least the first search pattern. The retriever retrieves the selected search pattern from the storage element responsive to the request therefor. The selected search pattern, once retrieved, is usable pursuant to a subsequent net-searching operation.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presentlty-preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.